Devil Codes
by AP100
Summary: Loud House Multiverse stuff.


**A/N: In the spirit of the Halloween Month, I figured I'd use a Lincoln I made a year ago that represents Halloween to explain a detail about the Loud House Multiverse.  
**

Devil Codes

Right off the bat, you could tell something was wrong with this world. Everything seemed to be in a constant state of celebrating Halloween, and it was always nighttime. Lincoln was walking down the street. Lincoln didn't wear his typical clothing, he wore something that seemed quite similar to a reaper cloak, only it was purple and only went a little past his waste.

Under the purple clothing were black pants, black shoes, and a black shirt. He also didn't have his typical white hair. His hair was actually orange, and so were the irises in his eyes. He was walking through town, cause it was just something he would do regularly. He then started to hear commotion in the distance, so he decided to go check it out.

In the town square, several citizens were being threatened by what seemed to be some kind of monster. Lincoln walked in, and a path was cleared for him as he came closer. Lincoln looked up and got angry at the sight of the monster.

It was another version of him who had pitch black skin, red hair, and in general was just all messed up. Lincoln then smirked. "So, I take it you're this Error guy that I've been hearing about huh?"

Error then looked at him. "He, yeah that's me. I must say, you're quite unique compared to the typical bunches of crash test dummies I run into." He said before chuckling.

Lincoln just continued to smirk. "That's because I'm a Devil Code."

Error then squinted. "Mind telling me what that is?"

Lincoln walked forward while explaining. "It's simple really. Scattered across the multiverse are special devices that are built kinda like flash drives. They're called Devil Drives, and each one contains a special set of powers. If you find one, you can inject yourself with it to gain its data. Once you do, you'll gain the powers stored in it, and become what is known as a Devil Code."

Error just stared at him.

Lincoln then stopped walking. "And you see, I injected myself with a Devil Drive, to be specific, the one known as the Halloween Devil." He said.

Error then started releasing his blue wires from his fingers. "Enough talk, how about you stop toying and tell me who you are."

Lincoln then laughed. "If you insist." Lincoln then spontaneously combusted. He then, like Error, started floating up into the air. "I'm the Halloween Devil Code known as the Pumpking." He said.

Error raised an eyebrow. "What on earth is that horrible pun of a name?"

Pumpking then spat. "Your name is literally just a word."

Error was scratching his chin. "I see your point."

Pumpking then smirked. "I'm not the only Devil Code out there. I've seen a guy made of black slime, a girl who can control smoke, a glitchy girl, they're all over."

Error just grew angry. "Okay, that's enough, quit screwing around and fight already." His wires then started flying toward Pumpking, and they wrapped around him. "Checkmate." Error said.

Pumpking smirked. "Not quite, you clearly don't know about my flash power." In a burst of flames he disappeared. A giant flaming scythe blade appeared behind error, and came down on him. Pumpking then used his foot to kick him to the ground.

Pumpking used his flash to teleport to Error. Error got up and started speaking. "You fight dirty, and I can always admire that. But you don't know who you picked a fight with punk."

Pumpking just smirked. "Oh I do know. Now, you better prepare for the dice." Pumpking said as orange dice rolled onto the street, with bombs facing upward. Then the ground below Error instantly exploded.

Error got up on his feet and his strings wrapped around Pumpking, pulling him arms out in front of him. Pumpking then spat on the ground between him and Error, and fire shot up, breaking the strings.

Pumpking pulled out his scythe, and tried impaling Error with it, only for it to miss and get stuck in the ground. Error used the opportunity to kick Pumpking into the closest building. Error was now walking toward him. "It doesn't matter how many powers you have, I always have more. Don't you see? I'm the ultimate being. Now then, I think your game is over."

Pumpking then smirked. "I wouldn't count on it, look over there." Pumpking said pointing. Error looked to see two hooded figures.

Error grew angrier upon sight of them. "Should have figured they'd get here fast enough. Whatever, there's bigger fish than you to fry. Later punk." Error said before going trough a glitchy black portal.

Pumpking dusted himself off, and the fire around him extinguished. "Now then, what was I doing? Oh yeah, my daily walk." He said before getting back on his path and continuing to walk down the street.

"Hey you! I have some questions!" A voice in the distance heard.

Pumpking summoned a ghostly pumpkin into his hand. "No you don't" He said, before throwing the ghost pumpkin at the ground, creating a smoke screen. Once it cleared he was gone.

"Dang! Looks like we're not getting him." The voice said.

Another voice replied. "Everything comes full circle. Just wait for the other weirdo to come back."

Pumpking was now standing on the roof of a sky scraper. He pulled out his scythe and slashed it at the camera.

* * *

There was nothing but an empty void. Suddenly, several silhouettes started projecting against the strange blankness. There were no real beings, they were just projections.

One appeared to be of a girl with a ponytail covered in electricity.

There was another, a girl who had smoke coming off of her hands.

There was a boy who seemed to have liquid dripping off of him. It was hard to tell what the liquid was supposed to be though.

The last one was another boy, who seemed to have sharp claws. Unlike the other silhouettes, this one had visible eyes. One was blue, the other was yellow, and he was laughing. Suddenly, several different projections started appearing behind him, quickly vanishing, not giving enough time to tell what they were. Meanwhile, he continued to laugh in an almost demonic way.

They must be the Devil Codes.

Finally, the laughing boy stopped his insane laughter to speak. _"I will not stand for this crime against us."_

 **A/N: That was Devil Codes everyone. I wrote it for stuff and things, AP100 out. Error owned by MasterCaster.  
**


End file.
